Scott's punishment
by Scott Clerkson
Summary: Scott Clarkson has a mental illness that transforms him into a wild animal that attacks others by scratching or punching them. this illness could had started from a moment from his past that terrifies him.


**Scott Clarkson lives in the amazon forest and had a mother and father his height is 67.0 170.1 cm like the average 15 year old human he has evolved into his humanoid shape he is currently brown white and dark he has brown and dark eyes.**

**Peter Quill wears a dark and green long sleeved shirt with 4 red buttons and green and dark pants he has propellers under his shoes and gloves to float over gaps and holes he always uses his two small laser guns in battle.**

_Both guardians were on break from visiting the universe and researching many planets and galaxies, they were mostly being attacked for trespassing private galaxies and stealing their products and weapons. _

_but they never ended up getting sent to jail as they always won against the security of these galaxies Peter and Scott are a powerful duo even without the others._

_as they were done researching they gave away the information to the scientists of earth to protect themselves from the rest of the universe and fight them back._

_The other guardians were unaware of what peter and scott were doing and they relaxed at a fancy mansion most of them liked relaxing but drax hated it as he wanted to fight somebody._

_At midnight Peter and Scott landed the Mobius._

**The Mobius ship has two elongated wings and a large cockpit in front of a cylinder structure that also contains a kitchen and living room there are 4 seats in the cockpit the outside of the ship is dark blue and black.**

_They seemed extremely tired and exhausted as they exited the ship and walked into the mansion Scott joined the others in the living room with Peter._

Drax

So what were you guys up to?

Peter

Well we explored the universe!

_Scott facepalmed as he knew that telling drax was a bad idea._

Drax

WHAT! YOU GUYS LEFT ME IN BOREDOM FOR YEARS UNACCEPTABLE!

_drax leaves to his bedroom clenching his fists and shuts the door._

Groot

I AM Groot

Scott

Well it must have been pretty harsh seeing him acting this way for years...

Mantis

You can say that again.

Gamora

He almost cut me open once.

Nebula

Yeah he also has anger issues.

Peter

Well its nice to see you guys again!

_peter stretches his arm out expecting a handshake but nobody gives him what he wants he's disappointed and sits down again._

Scott

There were many assholes in the way but we managed to beat them all up.

Gamora

Well congratulations!

_Peter receives a call from the nearest bar inviting both him and Scott for a free night there as a celebration Peter accepts._

Peter

do you want to come and you know have a night out Scott?

_Scott smiled at scott and gladly accepted the others knew that they would be bored once again but they remained silent._

_Scott and Peter decided to walk there as night fell._

Peter

Now remember Scott don't drink too much and behave!

_Scott looks at peter confused but he remembered what happened last time as he drank 4 bottles of bear his anger grew hallucinations followed as he saw a scientist holding a poisoned needle glowing green so he attacked scratching the scientists face the others in the bar started fighting each other also._

_Scott and Peter were both kicked out as chaos reigned and Peter was infuriated._

_Scott faces downwards in shame._

Scott

oh yeah that... this time i'll make sure it doesn't happen.

_they arrived at the bar and entered it, only humans seemed to be partying in this bar and playing games._

_Peter and Scott sat in front of the bartenders stand and thought about what they would drink._

Peter

I would like to have the bloodlines bear.

Scott

Il take the Rocky bear.

_The bartender slides the bears to them and they drink it slowly but surely._

_Scott hears the door open and looks behind him and he sees two scientists with a ULC logo which stands for unknown living creature._

_He scratches the table trying to calm his stress._

Scott

Peter i think we should leave

Peter

Why we just arrived?

Scott

Well these scientists are making me nervous.

_scott points to them and peter sees the scientists staring at them with dart guns._

Peter

Hide behind me and follow my movements.

_Peter stands up and walks sideways to the side door and Scott follows from behind him, but the scientists approach peter and pushes him off._

_Scott starts to back off from the scientists._

Scientist

Don't worry ULC SC were here to ask quest-

_Scott is terrified and he bumps into the wall._

Scott

LEAVE ME ALONE!

_Scott grabs sits on the floor in the most fear he has been from awhile and his head starts to hurt as he has flashbacks of a scientist of the ulc approaching him with a glowing green needle._

Peter

Guys you should leave now!

_the scientist stay there and start writhing what they see._

Scott

i'm going to make your lives a living hell!

_Scott shows his teeth and growls as he stands on all fours he jumps on the scientists and punches them then scratches them the scientists scream for dear life and everyone leaves the pub in a hurry._

_the scientist are dead and Peter tries to calm him down but nothing seemed to work and the police came._

_they shot Scott with a tranquiliser dart and picked him up into their truck Peter was unable to save his friend so he followed the officers and they decided to take some sort of spaceship Peter sneaked in and searched for Scott but they already arrived at the prison of infinity on a far away planet._

_the officers dressed him up in prisoner clothing which was orange and dark like rocket used to wear then they threw Scott into a large cell containing a bed sink and shower with a toilet into the prison._

_Scott was still unconscious all Peter could do was wait for him to wake up so he watched him from the green laser cell door._

_Scott slowly wakes up and is filled with confusion on where he was._

Peter

Scott you- you became an aggressive beast again

_Scott seems ashamed again and seems sad._

Scott

Peter let me take this punishment on its fullest.

Peter

no i won't let that happen you are important to our team!

Scott

no im a menace to your team! just get out!

_Scott sits on the bed and ignores Peter and so Peter leaves the prison and calls the gang._

Drax

WHAT!

Peter

Scott has been jailed come and help me out.

Drax

HA FINALE!

_Drax goes to the others to tell them the news and they press the autopilot option on the ship to Peters location._

_Some guards deactivated the door to the prison and handcuffed Scott and they walked behind him while he was going to the dining area._

_every other prisoner were wearing similar suits but they were different colours as they saw scott they hid in fear._

Scott

oh come on now!

_the only food on the menu where cooked animals but scott hates eating other animals he smelled it and was disgusted by it he threw it on the floor._

_the guards rolled their eyes and grabbed his hands and pushed him uncuffed him and locked him into his cell once again then they left._

_the lights turned off and the prisoners were instructed to sleep and they all listened to prevent further fights._

_but Scott was unable to sleep as he heard footsteps nearby he looked outside his cell and saw a man hidden by darkness he was holding the needle he feared._

_the man touched the laser door and motioned Scott to come closer but his fear was once again taking over has he scratched the wall once again trying to calm down._

Scientist

i will give you the sweet release of death.

_Scott showed him the finger he laughed and disappeared into the darkness his scratching tactic seemed to have worked this time but he still wasn't able to sleep._

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


End file.
